TDI en un mundo magico
by CrazyGothic-dxc
Summary: Chicos de TDI cambian sus papeles por los de Harry Potter. Tendrán que sobrevivir en Hodwarts, luchando contra Voldemort, ¿lo lograran? Vamos denle una oportunidad, pasen y lean. Dedicado a Nessi Andromenda.


**Aquí yo de nuevo con uno de mis asquerosos fics XD. **

**¡AHHH!, estoy cansada serán como las doce de la mañana pero no logro dormir, así que decidí hacer un fic. ¡Este va dedicado a Nessi Andromenda! Espero que lo disfrutes LUNA XD.**

**DISCLAIMER: TDI, TDA, TDWT NO me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mi pasión por la escritura.**

-¡Geoff despierta!- me gritó mi madre, provocando que cayera de la cama donde dormía plácidamente.

Me presentaré, mi nombre es Geoff Potter y soy un mago. Si lo oísteis bien, un mago.

Volviendo al tema, me caí de la cama donde minutos antes dormía.

-¡Apresúrate, que llegarás tarde a Hodwarts!- volví a escuchar, esta vez por parte de mi padre. Mi padre se llama James Potter y mi madre Lily Potter. Hodwarts, la antes mencionada, es mi escuela, una gran escuela donde te enseñan magia. Por director, Dumbeldore, me da palo pronunciar su nombre entero ya que no acabaría hasta mañana, en fin, un buen director. Me vestí y me peiné. Baje a desayunar, tortitas con leche condensada y leche con colacao. Después cogí mis cosas y me despedí de mis padres con un beso. Acto seguido llamaron a la puerta y era mi amigo Duncan, Duncan Weasly. Él iba acompañado de sus hermanos gemelos Trent y DJ Weasly. Juntos cogimos el coche volador y nos fuimos hacia la estación de trenes. Al llegar ahí, buscamos la parada 9 y ¾, travesemos la pared y nos encontrábamos con el tren que nos llevaría a Hodwarts. Era nuestro segundo año allí así que supongo que ya tendríamos más experiencia. Vimos a nuestras amigas Courtney Granger, Bridgette Weasly y una chica nueva con pinta de gótica, parecía que Trent había sufrido un amor a primera vista…

-Hola chicos- dijo Bridgette.

-¡Hola! Esta es nuestra nueva compañera Gwen Caliver- nos presentó la gótica Courtney.

-Mucho gusto- respondió la antes mencionada dándonos la mano uno por uno. Luego nos encaminemos al tren buscando un vagón libre. Encontremos uno y nos sentemos, Trent delante de Gwen, Duncan delante de Courtney y yo delante de Bridgette. DJ estaba cuidando de su conejo. Empecemos a hablar:

-He oído que Malfoy tiene una nueva novia- dijo Courtney. Alejandro Malfoy nuestro mayor enemigo, de la casa Slithering.

-Sí parece ser una chica nueva- contestó Trent.

-Pero a lo mejor solo son rumores…-respondió a su turno Bridgette.

Luego la mujer del carro de las golosinas nos preguntó si queríamos algo:

-Yo unos caramelos de sabores raros (no sé cómo se llaman XD)- dijo Duncan.

-Yo una rana de chocolate- pidió DJ.

Gwen pidió chicle de fresa, Trent manzana al caramelo, Bridgette baritas de chocolate, Courtney calabaza con mermelada y yo picapica de Coca-Cola. Paguemos a la señora y empecemos a comer nuestras golosinas. Duncan compartió los caramelos con DJ ya que este se había pensado que la rana era de verdad y la había dejado escapar. Gwen hacia unas burbujas increíbles mientras nosotros la mirábamos maravillados, excepto Duncan:

-Ten Princesa- le dijo a Courtney mientras le daba un caramelo.

-GRACIAS- contestó ella pero al rato se lo escupió a la cara-¡Sabe a mocos!- gritó. Luego insulto unas cuantas veces a Duncan:

-¡Eres un %$?¡¿·#~=! Esta me la vas a pagar, dijo luego muy enojada.

Luego vino a molestarnos Alejandro Malfoy:

-¡Vaya mira los desgraciados de la casa Grifindor! Tienen una nueva amiga gótica, cada vez amigos más perdedores- se burló.

-Ya ves- dijo su nueva novia que parecía llamarse Heather Black.

-Ni te atrevas a insultarla- le gritó Trent. Gwen se lo quedó mirando sonrojada.

-UHHH, como la defiendes- dijo un amigo suyo Noah White.

-AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA…- dijo Lindsay Tontinius, una rubia tonta. Ella si que seguía ese chiste así que me atreví a decir:

-UY, las rubias son tontas- luego empecé a explicar el chiste modificándolo un poco- _Una rubia llamada Lindsay estaba en un concurso y le hacen la pregunta de cuánto es 2X2. La rubia contesta:_

_-6-_

_-NO- dice el presentador._

_-otra oportunidad, otra oportunidad-contesta Linsay._

_-7, 8,9, 2...- y después de cada respuesta que decía el presentador que estaba errónea canturreaba otra oportunidad._

_-4, otra oportunidad._

_Había acertado y sin embargo quería otra oportunidad, eso demuestra que todas las rubias son tontas._

Así que tú no te metas- dije, luego se fueron. Todos se estaban tronchando de risa a causa de mi chiste. Pero Bridgette no, claro, ella era rubia.

-Todas las rubias son tontas, excepto algunas- dije mirándola. Ella se sonrojo y luego sonrió.

Ya había pasado una noche en Hodwarts y me desperté pero me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde a mi clase. Luego vi a Duncan y me tranquilicé, al menos tendría compañía.

-Despierta Duncan- dije moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

-Que quieres ahora- dijo él bostezando.

-Llegamos tarde…- le dije más molesto. Luego nos fuimos a nuestra pimera clase, con la profesora Mcgonagal.

Al entrar esta no estaba solo había un gato en la mesa.

-Menos mal que no está, si no, nos mataría- dijo Duncan. En ese momento el gato tomó la forma de una figura humana, era la señorita. RAYOS, no me acordaba de que se podía transformar en gato.

-Los voy a tener que convertir en reloj- nos dijo

-Nos perdimos- traté de buscar una excusa.

-¿Tal vez en un mapa?- dijo esta vez.

**FIN del capítulo uno, me voy a dormir que ya son la 1:38 y estoy cansada. **

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Todo el rato ha sido narración POV GEOFF.**

**GEOFF= Harry Potter**

**DUNCAN= Ron weasly**

**TRENT= George Weasly**

**DJ= Fred Weasly.**

**COURTNEY= Hermione Granger**

**BRIDGETTE= Ginny Weasly**

**GWEN= Chica nueva, Gwen Caliver**

**ALEJANDRO= Draco malfoy**

**HEATHER= Chica nueva, novia de Alejandro, Heather Black**

**LINDSAY Y NOAH= Son como los amigos gorditos amigos de Draco.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen REVIEWS.**

**BYE**


End file.
